A Misunderstood Situation
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Everyone is anxious to finally go home and get ready for a fun filled night. Especially Riza, who has a date. A slightly annoyed Roy must choose to go after her or stay put. Royai. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.


**(A/N: So, this was supposed to be fluffy but instead I had a change of heart? Because of that, I have to warn you about _that_. Well, nothing happens but theirs mentions of symptoms of _that._ Nothing explicit and this can't even be called a lemon. But don't say I didn't warned you. **  
**My thoughts on this one-shot: I could not stop yelling and squealing as I wrote this. So if I fangirled, you will totally fangirl/fanboy(?). Hope you enjoy!)**

Roy tapped the tip of his pen on the temple of his forehead. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he kept moving his leg up and down. He noticed everyone else was jittery with excitement. Well, after all, it was almost the end of the day. And Team Mustang decided to go out to Madame Christmas' new bar that opened up recently later that night. That meant: alcohol, fancy suits, and women to flirt with. Havoc, back on his legs again, was happy to finally be near women because "Who can't live without them?" Roy couldn't help but feel excited too. The room was slowly getting loud with chatter about what's might happen tonight. Until Riza walked in. Everyone was silenced by her glare.

"Is everyone done with their work?" she asked. They all buried their heads in their paperwork. Everyone except for Roy.

"C'mon, Lieutenant. It's almost the end of the day. Cut us some slack." he said. Havoc and the others sucked in their breath. Lately, they've noticed Roy being cocky -actually, even more cockier than before- around Riza. They half expected her to blow up at him but she always stayed the same, maintaining the same expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, General. But I just wanted to get home soon and I can't do so until you have all finished your work." They all stared at her, stunned. She wanted to get home so quickly? That can only mean…

"Have a date, Lieutenant?" Breda teased. She looked at him with the same expression and answered.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Now they were even more stunned. She gave a quick smile and went back to her usual expression. When she faced Roy, there was a slight emotion of annoyance on his face.

"Oh, you have a date? With who?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows and looked down on her stack of paperwork to hide the smirk she had on.

"No one you know, sir." she responded back. Roy scoffed and he looked at her.

"I'm sure I know almost everyone around." he said proudly. Sighing, Riza placed the books on Roy's desk back on the bookshelf.

"Alright. His name is...Connor." Riza said. Everyone noticed the slight pause before she said his name.

"He sure must be some special guy for you to forget his name." Roy said, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. Riza wasn't bothered by him though. She enjoyed the fact that he was annoyed at the idea of her going out on a date.

"You said you knew everyone, sir. Do you recognize the name?" Riza asked. Havoc began to gather his things with everyone also following him as well. They could sense the tension in the air. When they both began to challenge each other, it only spelled out trouble.

"Hold it. Where do you think you guys are going?" Roy asked. Caught red-handed, they walked back to their desk and sat down, waiting to be let go for the evening. Riza looked at the poor men waiting to be free. She decided to go a little farther today.

"I"ll take care of your paperwork tomorrow. I can do it quicker than all of you anyway. You're free for the evening." Roy stared at Riza, bewildered. When they quickly left, giving Riza a quick thank you, it was deathly silent. Until Roy spoke up.

"Is there a reason you sent them on their way without my permission, Lieutenant?" he asked, but the way he said it sent another message.

"Actually, there is. I figured if they left, you would want to leave. That way I can get to my date quicker." Riza said to him, putting away everything left on their desks. Roy felt annoyed again and this time he didn't bother to hide it.

"What's so great about this guy, anyway? He has to be pretty important if you want to slip from my grasp so quickly." he said a bit angrily. Riza looked at Roy, who had turned his chair around so he was facing the fiery sky. She hugged the stack of papers she was holding close to her chest. It was impossible to tell if he was trying to be protective or if he was simply just angry. But she didn't back down.

"He's been there for me... Actually, he's been there for me for a few months. He says really sweet things and his actions speak clearly to me. I really enjoy his company, as well. Besides, I've had this small one-sided love for quite a while with someone else but it seems he never noticed it." Roy turned his chair around to face Riza. This time she was the one not looking at Roy. _Could she mean… No, it can't be_. he thought to himself.

"Request to leave, sir." Riza asked. Roy sighed and he knew it would be impossible to argue about this now.

"Permission granted. Enjoy your date, Lieutenant Hawkeye." he said softly at the end. Riza finally looked at Roy and her eyes were filled with a look that knocked the breath out of him.

"Enjoy your evening, General Mustang." she said, walking out the door. Roy stayed at his desk, waiting and deciding if he should follow her. He thought about the look she had given him. It was a look that said _Come after me._ He got up and left the room, filled with papers and unfinished work.

Riza sat on her sofa, drying her wet blonde hair with her towel. She was wearing her huge t-shirt that she uses to sleep in. Underneath that, she only had underwear on. Clearly, it was the perfect attire for someone who doesn't have a date. She began to laugh at today's events. A date? Hell, she's lucky she even had time for herself. She just wanted to get out of that room filled with so much work...and Roy. Even if he didn't realize it, Riza was always affected by his charm and his determination to do anything. He made her heart squeeze a little and he was a huge temptation. Shaking her head, she sighed and went to check on her late night dinner. Once she saw that the pasta was cooked to perfection, she turned off the stove. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Black Hayate began to bark from inside her bedroom. Her heart leaped. She grabbed her gun off the coffee table filled with romance and horror books and crept her way to the door. She swung the door open and found...an out of breath Roy.

"General Mustang? W-what are you doing here?" she asked. He placed a hand on his heaving chest and gulped in air.

"I...I...don't...k-know. Sorry...but did I...disturb...your...date?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was inside. She snorted and opened the door wider for Roy to see.

"Actually, I was about to start my date but-"

"What are you wearing?" Roy asked. She looked down to see the shirt that barely went mid-thigh. And she saw that the outline of her breasts could be seen. Not only that, her hair was wet and it made her shirt wet as well, making some parts see through.

"My pajamas, sir." she said, smirking at his response. His eyes traveled up and down her body. His heart beat quickened and he sighed in deeply.

"Right. Well, sorry about this. Actually, I'm not sorry." he said.

"Sorry about wh-" Roy cut her off, placing a kiss on her lips. He grabbed a fistfull of her wet blonde hair and pulled her close in. She responded by placing her hands around him and deepened the kiss. When she parted her lips slightly, he took the chance to slip his tongue in. Because of their stubbornness, they fought to be the dominant one. Finally, it was Riza who pulled away, breathing hard.

"So, you're going to have to tell that Connor that you're canceling your date with him because I'm going to be here for a while." he said against her lips. She raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure you'll be here for that long?" she asked. He placed another deep kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart again, she nodded.

"Oh. That's why." she walked inside and grabbed a book from the table. She looked at it and sighed.

"Sorry, Connor. Looks like we won't be together tonight. I'll be enjoying someone else's company tonight." she looked at Roy, who had a very confused look.

"Wait. Connor was a character in a book this whole time?" he asked. She nodded and gave an innocent look.

"Yes. What did you think?" she said, but her eyes gave everything away. Her deep brown eyes that Roy can never stop looking at.

"You're gonna pay for that." he said quietly and Riza felt shivers go up her spine. Not out of fear but of pleasure.

"So, will join me for dinner and maybe dessert afterwards?" Riza asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"Or, we can just skip to dessert now." he said deeply. He closed the door and locked it. He took off his military jacket and got closer to his Riza. His lieutenant who would follow him anywhere he would go.

**(A/N: Reviews please? It would be greatly appreciated!)**


End file.
